


Free time in Otogakure

by Squele



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kabuto interrupts him, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, One Shot, Otogakure - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, kabuto being an asshole, no it's not a ship in this fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squele/pseuds/Squele
Summary: Did you ever ask yourself how Sasuke spends his free time in Otogakure when he is not busy working on his fighting style? Then you are right here. Get ready for a lot of heat and an awkward interruption.





	Free time in Otogakure

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo :) This is my first smutty fanfiction that I've ever uploaded. I hope you guys like it. I am open for grammar and wording tips if you have any, since English is not my first language. Enjoy!

 

9:00 AM.

Sasuke was in his room, lying on his bed to be exact. It wasn’t that he just woke up. No. The days here in Otogakure had a very strict plan, as he just finished 2 hours of training with Orochimaru.

Now he had 2 hours of free time, before he was supposed to help the Sannin with an experiment. It wouldn’t be a major task, but he didn’t want the Uchiha to be bored.

After a while of being alone with his thoughts, it got really hot in his room. There was no window and the few candles were the only source of light in here.

The Uchiha sat up to take off his shirt, which landed on the ground quickly, so he could continue staring at the ceiling again. With his hands on the back of his head, he tried to cool down a little.

Nothing really helped.

It was hot.

It was boring.

He even started questioning how much power he would gain from his stay here in Otogakure. Will Orochimaru give him the strength and the knowledge for his long-awaited fight with his brother?

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and loosened his belt, so he could take the blue apron away. At this point, he could really use a fan, but Orochimaru advised him to not walk around on his own, because it was so easy to get lost.

The heat and boredom lead to having ideas that he wouldn’t usually have.

He had 2 hours of time on his own anyway.

No one could force him to speak about his free time activities in this hell of a place and even if they did, Sasuke could at least provocate Kabuto into a fight.

Kabuto wasn’t stronger than his old teacher Kakashi.

He was confident enough to fight the right hand of Orochimaru, but the Sannin himself? Rather not.

Sasuke respected the snake man too much, but that was only because of his own skills not being perfected yet.

  


So after a short while of rethinking all of this, he pulled down his pants as well as his underwear, not putting them off completely, in case someone would knock at his door.

Without much hesitation, Sasuke began stroking his dick.

Starting out with a rather slow rhythm, only to wetted his hand with spit after a while, to have some lubrication.

He continued with faster strokes and twisted his hand from time to time.

Once his cock hardened, he went slow on himself again, squeezing the head with each pass, which tickled out some desperate but quiet moans out of the Uchiha.

He really wanted to come now, since it would be awkward as hell to go back to helping Orochimaru while still being sexually aroused from his rather hot free time moment.

Sasuke pumped his length even faster and harder, while lifting his hip slightly out of desperation.

After he literally came into his hand, which was now slightly covered in glistening semen, he let his body relax on the bed.

Suddenly he lifted his head in panic as someone knocked on the door. Sasuke grabbed a tissue and quickly wiped the cum juices off his dick, as well as his hand. Then he put his pants back on and tried to wipe his hand off some more, so it would be cleaner.

But he couldn’t be too precise now, since Kabuto already opened the door after a second time of knocking. He threw the tissue away and turned around.

 

,,Privacy is not a word in your vocabulary, isn’t it?’’, Sasuke asked with a slightly pissed undertone and facial expression, as the grey haired man just opened the door without his allowance to step inside.

 

,,Well, you did not answer, when I was at the door. It is rather normal for me to find dead vessels. Not everyone can stand the heat, or .. simply being here.'', Kabuto grinned, his gaze wandered down to Sasukes noticeable stain on his pants.

While the Oto-nin pushed his glasses up again, his eyes went back to Sasukes face.

 

,,Oh, and next time you are masturbating, just say no, when someone's knocking at the door.'', he added mockingly.

 

Kabuto could already smell the anger in the air. Sasuke looked at him with a death stare, as if he would use his Sharingan on him in a second. 

 

,,If you stop being a bastard, I will sacrifice my free time for your concern.'', Sasuke responded with a rather calm undertone. The tension was heated. Both of them believed,

they have the upper hand right now. 

 

,,Alright. I just wanted to inform you, that Orochimaru-sama needs your help now.''

 


End file.
